Together Forever
by Gato9
Summary: *slap slap* Why did I write this? Not your normal Takari I can tell you that. One word: Tearjerker. I'm good at these tearjerkers so you guys better watch out. If you want to have a good cry. Read this. Kari wants to be with TK no matter what. This is her


Together Forever  
By: Gato_9  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me, it belongs to Fox and Saban.  
  
Hmm... My first depressing fic that isn't a songfic.... Hmmm.... Short but sad. Sorry, I'm just in the mood right now. Oh yes, it's tearjerker. R&R please. I don't have much to say.  
  
  
~*!Together Forever!*~  
  
  
Kari stood on the ledge and looked down at the dizzying hights of the 20 story building. How did she find herself up here? Why was she ready to jump and face the impact of the ground? Kari drew the thin jet black cloak even tighter around her frail body. She had refused to eat for the past 2 days and she was raving hungry. The wind lashed at her mercilessly and drove her hair to whip across her face. It felt like ice tipped whips were slashing at her face, but Kari didn't bother to pull it back. The temperature was freezing but Kari did not decend down the stairs to her fluffy warm bed. She had snuck out leaving a simple message for everyone to read once she had gone from this planet, this world, this life. Why did he have to leave....?  
  
  
~|Flashback|~  
  
  
His breathing started to grow forced and his pain-racking coughs exploded from his throat. "Don't! Please fight it!" Kari cried. Liquid blue eyes looked up at her and they seemed filled with pain. "It won't be long now," he choked, "Go.. Go now, Kari." "I'm not leaving you. I'm staying here till the end," Kari declared, tears running down her flawless cheeks. "Kari... Come here.." he whispered clasping her hands with his own. Kari leaned in closer until they were about 2 inchs away from each other. "Kari, when I go, I'll miss you; but there's one more things I need to tell you. Please don't let the pain get to you. I'll still be with you, Kari. In your heart. Forever." Kari blinked back a wave of new tears. Then together they whispered, "Together Forver..." His eyes closed and Kari's eyes widened. "No! No!!! Open your eyes! Please! No! No!!! You can't leave me!"  
  
  
~|Flashback Ends|~  
  
  
Kari could feel the moisture on her cheeks. Kari took the hood off of her head letting the wind lash at it harder. Kari embraced the wind and took a shaky step forward feeling the solid ground disapear at half her foot. Why should she be scared? He was with her. Right? Kari brought her foot to meet her other one. The world seemed to spin under her and Kari pushed off. The rough ground disapeared from Kari and the rush of gravity flew. Her hair was instantly pushed back and Kari kept her eyes closed, waiting for the ground to rush up at her. 'Goodbye cruel world. Take away his life. You can take mine too,' Kari thought, 'I'm coming... I'm coming TK.'  
  
~  
  
Tai picked up the pink envelope on Kari's isolated desk and slowly opened it with a disturbing feeling. It was labeled, To Family and Friends. Tai read the tear-soaked sheet and tears ran down his eyes. "No Kari... No."  
  
--------------------------------------  
Dear Family,  
  
Tai, Mom, Dad, and all DigiDestined. By the time your able to read this, I Kari Kamiya, have ceased to exist. The pain is too much. I'm sorry. So here I cry, writing this letter to all. I stand on the ledge of this very same building and I will feel the true meaning of fall. Though it's no accident. Taichi, my brother, you'll be the first to read this I am sure. I love you Tai. You won't beleive how much. And all the DigiDestined: Matt, Mimi, Sora, Izzy, Joe, and you Tai. Holders of Courage, Friendship, Sincerity, Love, Knowledge, and Reliablitiy. Why am I doing this? Because I can't bear life without him. TK... I'll miss you all so much. Please forgive me. Goodbye. TK was right. Together forever we will be.  
  
Love:  
Kari  
--------------------------------------  
  
  
~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~  
  
  
*sniffles* can't.... beleive.... *sob* I actually.... wrote... that! *wipes away tears and blows nose* sorry for the distress I caused. Well, I ran out of tissues so please reveiw this! I'll be glad if you did. Thank you. *walks out of room while looking for a new box of kleenex* 


End file.
